Beauregard Community Action Assn., Inc., wants to rehabilitate offenders and to prevent possible victims from starting alcohol by education as to effects to themselves, families and communities, and to prepare the families to better cope with the problem. Pamphlets and other material will be given to those interested and taken to participants referred to the Director of the program. Volunteer counseling will be given to participants by doctors, members of the Health Unit, psychiatrists, etc., or to the family of these persons. The Rehabilitation director works closely with Alcohol Anonymous (who have a very active chapter in DeRidder), Mental Health Clinics in DeRidder and Lake Charles, doctors, etc. Constant visitation and follow-ups on offenders are done by the Director, and participants placed in jobs when possible. Vital statistics: 10 out of 15 people in the United States drink. 1 out of 13 of these people are problem drinkers. Population of Beauregard Parish: 21,500 Statiscally speaking, in Beauregard Parish there are 1750 problem drinkers. BCAA hopes to contact at least 23 percent of persons needing help in this program year, with visitation and follow-ups on participants from the previous year.